


One Illustrious Day in the Life of Kenny Crow

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I'm sorry for this, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: Caw Kids, haven't you always wanted a sneak peek at a day in Kenny's life?





	One Illustrious Day in the Life of Kenny Crow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Feenale Fantashy Ex-Vee Zine!  
> The requirements were to write a fic, then translate it twice before translating it back into English. If you want to see the translated monstrosity then be sure to check out the (free!!) zine where there's a ton of other awesome contributions! 
> 
> Zine link:<https://twitter.com/ffexveezine/status/1120103677656625152>

Kenny’s day started as it usually did: with him crawling out of the dumpster behind the Crow’s Nest Diner where he spent his nights. With a little rustle, Kenny was able to shake off all the straw wrappers and mustard packets, before painstakingly attempting to pick them up with his felt wings to put back in the dumpster as he muttered to himself, “Caw kids, it’s Kenny Crow and he is environmentally friendly!” 

Once up and ready to face the day, Kenny would go into the diner's only bathroom to freshen up.  Laying in a dumpster all night meant he smelled a little like french fries and old soda. Kenny thought it was good for advertising but Kenny Sr. told him that it could ‘repulse’ customers so he had to clean up in the mornings. 

After his usual three hour session of preening and washing his fabric body, which only took him so long because he had to squat under the hand dryer and keep smacking the button to dry his sodden suit, Kenny was finally ready to go out and do his work for the day. Sometimes his cleaning caused for a long line of customers to be waiting for him to finish up if he’s woken up later in the day, but Kenny figured they would be more likely to buy more food the longer they wait. Really, he was just helping out the business.

Today was one of his late days, so there was quite the line outside of the restroom as he pranced out of it. He knew how much the people loved to see his happy little dances so he made sure to weave in and out of the line as he flapped his wings to the groans of happiness coming from the patrons. 

Once he had his fill of entertaining them, which really he couldn’t get enough of even as they grumbled at him in their delight, Kenny finally made his way out of the diner to start on his super important and crucial job of advertising for the Crow’s Nest. 

First stop, across the street.    
  
Avoiding traffic was a fun game he liked to play, though he wasn’t sure why the cars felt the need to swerve all over. He was supposed to avoid  _ them _ , not the other way around! After a few minutes of delightful hopping around and dancing across the two lanes, Kenny would continue his dance across the street to try and attract customers. He would do everything from the funky chicken to the robot, the hot sun beating down on him but it was worth it when he saw a car pull into the parking lot. Even more so when kids would point at him and mimic flapping their fleshy wing things to mimic him. It always made his heart warm. 

Sometimes while outside, if he was lucky, he’d get to see a chocobo. That always made his day to see another of his breathens. Kenny would never tell Kenny Sr. this but one of his dreams was to free all the chocobos. He’s only ever seen them being ridden by others, so he could only imagine that they wanted to be able to roam free. Maybe even some would come to meet him, if he spread the word about the Crow’s Nest enough. They couldn’t be as stinky as people said they were and apparently there used to even be black ones! At night, he’d sometimes dream that he used to be one of those black chocobos in a past life. The dreams were always a bit sad though because he didn’t think chocobos could dance as good as he could, or drink as much Jetty’s as they wanted like he could. Really, it was a sad life. 

Today wasn’t one of those days, but he was lucky enough to see a few of the large airships fly by. The radio had said there was more of them because of the Prince, so each time one came close Kenny hoped that meant the Prince was nearby. Another one of his dreams was to meet him in the hopes of getting him to be a mascot for the Crow’s Nest like him. If the Prince’s face was on their signs, then they’d get so much business! One picture of him drinking a Jetty’s, maybe a commercial of him doing a dance with Kenny? Then Kenny Sr. could have a diner iin every place in the world. Kenny could travel and share his dances and happiness with everyone he came in contact with. 

They could get a second bathroom! 

The thought of that alone was enough to make him dance his little heart out until the sun started to dip below the horizon. The car avoiding game was even more fun at night, but there wasn’t too many people and he didn’t want to miss the dinner rush so Kenny hurried back into the diner. Once inside, he had fully been prepared to put on a show but Kenny Sr. took him aside to tell him the best news he’s ever gotten in his short mascot life. 

Kenny Crow was going to a festival being held in Altissia! 

Kenny Sr. told him he’d need to get a good night’s rest, and if he was lucky he’d get to see someone as important as the Oracle or the Prince. Kenny was practically squawking and cawing for joy at the thought of serving either of them a Jetty’s. Without much delay, Kenny ran out to his dumpster to dive in to settle in for the night. As he munched on the leftover fries, he curled up to get enough rest for his big day tomorrow. 

_ ‘Caw Kids, Kenny Crow is coming to a festival near you!’  _ was his last excited thought as he fell into a sleep, one the cusp of having all his dreams possibly coming true. 

 

Good crows truly did get good things coming to them and there was no better crow than Kenny! 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
